Tak Tersampaikan
by rasyalleva
Summary: Slaine memilih untuk (tetap) menunggu. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


Aldnoah Zero © A-1 Pictures + TROYCA. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **catatan tambahan:** prompt yang diambil—putih: permohonan maaf

* * *

Slaine Troyard memimpikan kejadian puluhan tahun silam. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, setingnya ketika bulan-bulan pertama ia mendekam di penjara sebagai pembalasan yang setimpal atas apa yang ia perbuat. Ia dihukum untuk sendiri, untuk merasakan sepi—yang pada akhirnya toh ia tidak sepi-sepi amat karena orang itu datang lagi.

Pandangannya ke pendatang itu mengabur. Terutama pada bagian wajahnya—mungkin saking menyebalkannya orang itu, bahkan mimpi yang merupakan bagian dari alam bawah sadarnya saja sudah memberi sinyal penolakan, ya? Memakai setelan cokelat dan membawakan bekal makan.

"Oh, _nggak_ perlu repot-repot," ia menggunakan kalimat itu sebagai pengganti menyapa. "Penjara ini cukup baik untuk memberiku makanan tiga kali sehari." Slaine mendengar suaranya sendiri yang ia kenal baik, penuh dengan intonasi tak peduli, sikap yang tidak punya rasa terima kasih, dan nada ketus yang menjadi hobinya ketika di masa belianya kala itu.

"Bekal ini untukku, kok."

Sekalipun itu hanyalah mimpi (dan alih-alih dibilang mimpi Slaine lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai kilas balik), ia masih bisa merasakan emosi kesal luar biasa dan kedua pipinya yang seakan terbakar. Wajah seseorang itu masih kabur, dan sepertinya akan terus begitu, tetapi pembawaannya yang datar dan bikin keki itu begitu familier baginya.

Slaine tak tahu mengapa. Atau bagaimana bisa.

* * *

Slaine tak ingat kapan tepatnya ia bangun dari tidur dan menyadari ada kerutan-kerutan di punggung tangannya. Atau ketika ia mulai merasakan nyeri di sekitaran punggungnya, atau kaki yang mudah sakit padahal baru beberapa menit berdiri, atau waktu yang terasa berlalu terlalu cepat setiap kali ia mengunyah satu sendok makan. Dirinya mulai termakan usia. Ada kalender yang rutin ia lingkari begitu terjaga, namun rasanya itu tak bermakna.

Apa, sih, alasannya berada di sini?

* * *

"Slaine."

"Ya?" ia mengangkat kepala, hanya untuk menatap balik seseorang di hadapannya dengan wajah kabur yang selalu sama.

"Kamu _nggak_ berpikir untuk ke luar? Media dan masyarakat sudah melupakan soal perang yang terjadi dan sepertinya tidak ada masalah kalau kamu mengajukan permintaan pelepasan diri dari sel besi sialan ini."

Slaine terdiam. Ada perasaan tak nyaman mendadak datang. Tidak seperti biasanya tamu yang rutin menjenguknya ini mengatakan suatu hal dengan panjang lebar. Ia meletakkan kotak makan siang pada spasi di sampingnya, lalu mengubah posisi kakinya jadi duduk bersila.

"Kamu jangan duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurmu. Kakimu kotor, tahu?"

"Toh yang tidur aku," Slaine menyembur kelewat cepat, dan ada jeda yang ia ciptakan sementara pikirannya mengulang kembali kalimat yang diucapkan orang ini di kepala. Bukan keahliannya berpikir kritis karena Slaine tahu betul yang membuat ia kalah hanyalah kelemahannya mengedepankan hati daripada logika, tetapi ini saatnya membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah dirinya yang dulu dan jawaban yang diberikan haruslah serealistis mungkin. "Kamu bisa bayangkan kalau aku ke luar, katakan saja, hari ini?"

"Tentu," anggukan. "Aku _nggak_ perlu lagi setiap hari ke sini."

"Apa maksudmu 'setiap hari'? Kamu _nggak_ setiap hari ke sini. Setidaknya, enggak lagi. Sekarang baru kali pertama kamu mengunjungiku di minggu ini!"

"Aku juga punya kesibukan sendiri, Tuan-Penghakim-Dunia. Bisa kita kembalikan lagi ke topik awal pembicaraan?"

Setelah itu Slaine mulai bungkam—ia masih ingat perasaan seperti ingin membunuh diri sendiri ketika menerima menyadari fakta bahwa ia kalah, namun kalau yang dimaksud hanyalah kalah berargumentasi dengan orang ini, entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Mencuri waktu untuk berpikir, diambilnya kotak makan dan mulai disendoknya sesuap.

Menu makan siangnya hari ini sama dengan menu makan siang sebelum-sebelumnya, sayur seadanya dan gorengan murahan. Tak jarang ia menemukan kerikil di antara butir-butir nasi, namun Slaine lebih memilih untuk mengikutsertakannya saja—biarlah. Daripada ia berusaha menyingkirkan dan orang di hadapannya ini tahu, selanjutnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menukar bekal mereka, seperti dulu pernah terjadi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bekal yang dibawa oleh seorang yang kini memakai baju yang didominasi warna krem ini juga itu-itu saja. Nasi, lauk, sayur (kadang ada buah pula), yang sederhana. Ia bilang, itu bekal sehari-hari yang diberikan oleh kantor untuk pegawai kerja mereka. Slaine tahu bahwa orang di hadapannya ini mempunyai cukup uang untuk membeli makan siang di restoran mewah dan membungkusnya sendiri, tetapi orang ini tidak melakukannya.

Orang ini lebih memilih untuk mengambil apa yang sudah disediakan untuknya, mengunjungi dirinya di penjara kalau sempat ( _kalau sempat_ —karena sekalipun ada masa di mana orang ini pernah benar-benar datang setiap hari, lama-lama Slaine sudah merasa dunia masih baik sekali kepadanya kalau tetap dikunjungi lima kali sebulan) menghampiri bangku kotor beberapa meter dari tempat tidurnya, duduk, diam, menghabiskan makanan dengan melontarkan pertanyaan ringan.

Kadang, orang ini juga membawa laptop. Ada proposal yang harus diselesaikan, atau yang semacam itulah—Slaine tidak mengerti sekalipun ia terus-menerus mengganggu dengan bertanya. Dia akan meminjam meja yang kotor pula, memindahkan bangkunya ke hadapan meja itu, meja yang hanya ada kalender berdiri dengan spidol merah untuk melingkari setiap tanggal yang terlewati, lalu diam dan mulai mengetik. Laptop itu kelewat mewah untuk mencicipi suasana penjara.

"Media memang sudah tidak ingat, pun dengan masyarakat, tetapi bukan berarti mereka _melupakannya_ ," Slaine menjawab, menekankan kata terakhir, sebelum menyambung kembali, "kalau aku mengajukan surat itu, nih, rasanya akan jadi viral dan kehebohan menyebalkan di mana-mana. Memangnya aku masih bisa diterima? Aku tinggal di mana coba nanti? Aku lebih memilih mereka tak ingat aku dan membiarkanku mempunyai kebebasan di sini."

Tak disangka, orang itu berdiri, meletakkan bekalnya di atas meja, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Slaine menengadah sebagai bukti bahwa tatapannya mengikuti ke mana orang ini akan pergi—sekalipun, yah, sekalipun yang ia ingat kini hanyalah wajah yang kabur itu tadi.

"Jadi, _penjara_ ini _kebebasan_ mu? Aku saja _nggak_ tahu kalau dua kata itu saling kenal," ada sindiran di sana.

Slaine merasakannya. Ia mencibir. Membuang muka.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar tak disangka. Orang itu maju satu langkah, dua tangan terjulur dan menangkup kedua pipinya. Dipaksanya kepala Slaine untuk kembali menengadah padanya dengan satu gerakan, sebelum ia mendaratkan dahi untuk ditempelkan ke dahinya. Terlalu dekat untuk bisa merasakan napas satu sama lain.

"Ap—! Apa yang—"

"Maaf," ada bisikan yang lembut, mengunci mulut Slaine. "Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam pekerjaanku. Setelah hari ini, aku akan jarang mampir."

Setelah itu sudah, orang itu berbalik, mengambil bekalnya di atas meja, menutupnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel yang ia sandarkan pada kaki kursi. Yang dikenakan hanya satu talinya saja, sebelum kemudian orang itu menoleh, hanya setengah wajahnya saja yang bisa tertangkap mata Slaine, hampir, _hampir_ kelihatan rupanya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik."

Begitu sosoknya menghilang, aroma tubuh orang itu baru tercium indera Slaine. Bau ini—rasanya pernah ia temui di suatu tempat. Begitu melekat dalam dirinya, begitu nyata, baru terasa ketika pergi karena sepertinya bau ini pun sudah tertempel pada dirinya juga.

Hampir berhasil mengetahui apa nama bau itu, Slaine _terbangun_.

* * *

Itu tadi mimpi.

Bukan bangun karena tersentak dari mimpi buruk, hanya sekadar membuka mata karena memang rutinitas terjaganya pada jam-jam sekarang ini. Slaine yang berusia puluhan tahun lebih tua dari dirinya dalam mimpi itu bangkit, telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai, menoleh untuk memandang. Ada jendela kecil panjang di satu sisi dinding yang mengarah ke dunia luar.

Jendela itu masih ada titik-titik airnya, kalau begitu—oh.

Slaine mengerjap, mimpinya kembali terulang di kepala dan ia tahu bau yang belum sempat dideteksi oleh dirinya puluhan tahun lalu itu.

Bau tanah setelah hujan. Petrikor.

* * *

Kepayahan, Slaine mencoba mengambil kerikil di antara butir-butir nasi makan siangnya dengan sumpit. Benar-benar suatu kejahatan; semakin anggota tubuhnya tidak mudah bekerja sesuai apa yang dikehendaki otaknya, antek-antek entah siapa yang berseliweran di luar penjara justru memperlakukannya semena-mena.

Sumpit di tangan terlepas. Jatuh. Kotor.

Slaine menarik napas—putus-putus. Rasanya seperti jumlah napasnya sudah dijatah saja. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang gemetar, meminta alat bantu makan baru. Seharusnya, sih, kalau sipir itu peka dan punya sisi kemanusiaan tinggi, ia akan diberi sendok alih-alih sumpit lagi. Slaine tahu mereka saling bisik untuk menentukan apa yang kira-kira pantas diterima olehnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Slaine menerima plastik bening. Plastik beningnya pun bukanlah plastik baru. Sudah basah, seperti dipungut begitu saja dari tepi sungai. Mereka bilang, masukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam plastik bening, dan makan dengan itu. Plastik bening sebagai lapisan agar makanan tidak kotor ketika dipegang tangan—padahal tangannya jelas lebih bersih dibandingkan plastik penuh kuman itu.

Ia tak berselera makan. Setidaknya, berkat plastik bening ini, Slaine teringat lagi kilas balik yang sudah ia lupakan.

* * *

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di ruangan segi empat yang kecil dan bau itu, posisi yang sudah seperti rutinitas bagi mereka. Keduanya terdiam, belum ada yang berbicara sejak di ruangan itu tadi ketambahan satu orang—antek-antek penjaga penjara yang datang dengan sapu, minta izin masuk untuk membersihkan ruangan.

"Kamu _nggak_ ada yang mau disampaikan atau bagaimana?" seperti biasa, kalau urusan mengalah satu sama lain, Slaine tahu bahwa dirinya mudah sekali menyerah. Untuk orang ini.

"Apa?"

"Apa saja."

Ada gumaman tak jelas, sebelum orang itu menyampaikan kalimat yang lebih jelas dari sekadar gerundelan samar tadi. "Aku mau tanya."

Slaine memandang. "Apa?"

"Kalau aku _nggak_ datang, ruangan ini _nggak_ dibersihkan, ya?"

… Bisa sadar juga, ya, anak ini. Pandangan Slaine terkunci. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak langsung keluar jawaban. Ditolehkannya kepala untuk menganalisis apa yang terjadi di luar kurungan ini, namun sipir penjara tak ada di sana. Mereka pastilah sibuk tertawa, minum-minum, atau bermain catur, karena tahu bahwa ia kehilangan minat untuk mencari cara kabur.

Kalau begitu, tak masalah mengutarakan semuanya. Slaine memiringkan kepala. "Aku … juga berpikir begitu."

Orang itu berdiri.

"Kamu mau apa? _Nggak_ ada yang perlu dilaporkan, aku—"

"Bukan itu, kok," ia memotong kalimat Slaine, mendekat. "Ada yang mau kupastikan."

Slaine terdiam. Dibiarkannya orang itu mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, atau bahkan hingga nyaris tak ada lagi ruang yang cukup untuk jeda udara antar keduanya. Orang itu mendekat, lalu duduk dengan kedua lutut kakinya menyentuh lantai, memeriksa isi kotak makan di tangan Slaine. Ia menyendok tanpa permisi, memakan satu suap nasi.

Butuh waktu lama orang itu mengunyahnya, kemudian setelah berhasil menelan, ia menengadah. Slaine sedikit menundukkan kepala agar bisa membalas pandangan.

"Ini nasi kemarin."

"… Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Kamu tahu, tetapi kamu _nggak_ bilang apa-apa?"

Slaine tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk semakin dalam, namun sekalipun begitu, ia tetap tak bisa lari dari pandangan seseorang di hadapan yang seolah terus mengejarnya. Orang itu memindahkan kotak makan yang semula di pangkuannya jadi ke dalam kolong tempat tidur, seolah ingin sejauh mungkin melenyapkan makanan kutukan ini dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Tanpa suara, tangan kanan Slaine digenggamnya, lalu dengan perlahan (dan juga dengan hati-hati sekali, seolah anggota badannya ini seperti barang antik mudah pecah), orang itu menempelkannya ke dahi. Hangat. Kedua tangan seorang yang melapisi tangan kanannya, dan juga dahi orang itu yang ditempelkan di telapaknya, ini terlampau hangat untuk ia rasa. Hangat seperti sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela selepas hujan.

"Kamu …," Slaine tak tahu harus bilang apa, "nanti lututmu dingin, lho."

"Maaf."

"…"

Permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan itu bukanlah untuk membalas kalimatnya barusan. Slaine tahu. Maaf karena dia terlalu sibuk, maaf karena dia tidak bisa meluangkan waktu benar-benar setiap hari, maaf karena dia seperti yang menentukan apa perlakuan dunia padanya. Kalau dia tidak datang, berarti hari itu adalah kesempatan mereka-mereka untuk memperlakukannya seperti binatang. Atau _merekalah_ yang mempunyai kesempatan untuk berlaku seperti binatang. Kejam.

Orang itu menjauhkan genggaman tangannya agar bisa menengadah, agar keduanya bisa saling bertatapan lagi.

"Maaf."

Slaine tidak menjawab. Ia juga mencoba melarikan diri dari tatapan mata yang akan ia rindukan itu—cokelat. Cokelat kemerahan. Tak tahu harus mengarahkan matanya ke mana, tujuan Slaine hanyalah untuk menghindar, dan pandangannya jatuh pada pin nama yang tersemat di bagian dada kiri.

Kaizuka Inaho.

* * *

Slaine melayangkan pandangan ke jendela satu-satunya dalam ruangan. Tetesan air terdengar jelas suaranya, begitu nyata, senyata apa yang ia ingat sekarang.

Kaizuka Inaho, namanya.

Manusia petrikor.

Manifestasi hujan.

Ia di sini untuk itu. Kalau mencoba keluar dari penjara dan menemui orang itu yang tidak tahu pasti di mana justru memperkecil kemungkinannya bertemu (karena bisa jadi Slaine malah nyasar dan ia ketahuan kabur dan malah penjaranya dipindahkan atau apalah), maka ia lebih memilih untuk tidak ke mana-mana, menunggu, ia memilih untuk tetap di sini karena itulah yang Kaizuka Inaho tahu.

* * *

Dari semua kilas balik yang terjadi, yang melanda mimpi Slaine, selalu kilas balik ini yang terulang terus di kepalanya. Ketika kedua pipinya ditangkupkan dan dahi mereka saling menempel. Bertukar suhu. Rasanya Slaine ingin selamanya terus seperti itu, agar kalimat yang ia dengar setelahnya tak pernah keluar, tak pernah ada.

" _Setelah hari ini, aku akan jarang mampir."_

Rasanya itu menggema di kepalanya, terus dan terus terulang, berkejaran, saling bersahutan. Perih. Lebih perih daripada perlakuan para sipir penjara yang pernah ia terima.

* * *

Suara hujan sudah berhenti. Slaine mencoba bernapas. Masih ada. Masih tersisa. Oh, tolong tolong tolong, kalau memang napasnya ini sudah dijatah, Slaine ingin menyimpannya dan bernapas lagi begitu orang itu datang. Bisakah ia koma saja sekarang?

* * *

Hujan turun.

Hujan berhenti.

Ia menunggu. (Lagi.)

* * *

"Hei."

Slaine berbicara sendiri. Suaranya serak. Pecah-pecah. Kalah oleh suara hujan di luar. Tiba-tiba terlintas penyesalan, seharusnya ia menghitung sudah kali keberapa ia mendengar hujan selagi menunggu kehadiran. Ia, kan, bisa menggunakannya sebagai pengganti kalimat menyapa.

"… Kamu di mana?"

* * *

Slaine masih tak bosan memandang ke luar jendela, ketika ia mendengar suara sobekan kertas di luar. Hujan yang belum turun hari itu membuat suara apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya terdengar jelas. Slaine menoleh ke arah pintu, ketika salah satu sipir penjara masuk dan dengan membawa kotak makan.

"Suara sobekan kertas apa tadi?"

"Oh, abaikan saja. Kamu toh tak akan bisa membacanya dengan mata rabunmu itu."

Kedua tangan Slaine terkepal. "Suara sobekan kertas apa tadi?"

"Percayalah, kamu enggak akan—"

"Suara sobekan," Slaine tahu napasnya tidak akan cukup untuk mengulang sebaris kalimat tadi kalau emosinya naik turun, "suara sobekan kertas apa tadi?" tetapi ia memutuskan untuk terus mencoba. Ia mendengar suara sobekan kertas, dan perasaannya mengatakan bahwa kertas itu ditujukan olehnya dan kertas itu penting daripada apa pun juga.

"Kamu mau makan atau _nggak_?"

Slaine tidak menjawab itu, ia terdiam lama. "Kamu tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" tanggapan dari sang sipir seolah tak peduli.

"Suara sobekan kertas apa tadi?"

"Oh, ayolah, kamu—" kalimat protes darinya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia membalas tatapan mata Slaine. Penuh harapan. Penuh keputusasaan pula. Ia membuat jeda, lalu menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, memeriksa keadaan di luar. Sebelum memutar badan dan mulai berbisik dengan lirih.

"Itu surat."

"…"

* * *

Inaho mengiriminya surat. Tetapi tak pernah sampai padanya.

* * *

"Di dalam surat itu, dia memberi tahu. Dia tidak bisa lagi kemari, tidak pernah bisa. Ia kena penyakit yang sama seperti apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang, sulit berdiri dan semacamnya, hanya bisa duduk dan berbaring saja. Dampak radiasi atau apalah, dari perang waktu itu."

"…"

"Intinya, dia minta maaf."

"… Sudah sejak kapan surat itu?"

"Lama sekali. Setiap hari. Tetapi sepertinya dia tahu bahwa suratnya tak pernah sampai, karena akhir-akhir ini dalam amplopnya ada dua kertas. Satu untukmu, satu untuk kami. Ia minta suratnya disampaikan."

Ia minta suratnya disampaikan.

Tetapi tidak pernah.

Begitu sang sipir meletakkan kotak makan di spasi yang ada di sampingnya, lalu mulai berjalan ke luar ruangan, Slaine memanggil. Panggilan yang membuatnya berhenti, namun tak menoleh untuk menatap.

"Hei. Bisakah kamu—"

"Menitipkan pesan untuknya?"

"…"

Slaine tidak membalas kalimat itu. Lama tak ada suara, sampai sang sipir penjara itu berbalik badan. Mereka bertatapan lagi, dan sang sipir itu mengulum senyum. Tersenyum untuk kali pertama sejak Slaine melihatnya, sejak Slaine ditempatkan di ruangan ini hari pertama. Senyuman pahit.

"Kamu tahu aku _nggak_ bisa."

Perlahan, suara hujan lamat-lamat terdengar. Semakin deras, semakin keras.

* * *

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa menunggu di sini."

Slaine berkata. Tak tersampaikan.

* * *

" _Setelah hari ini, aku akan jarang mampir."_

Setelah hari itu, Kaizuka Inaho tak pernah datang lagi.

* * *

Slaine Troyard memilih untuk tetap menunggu, di sini. Sendirian.

Karena ia tahu, itulah yang Kaizuka Inaho juga lakukan.

(Juga) sendirian.

 **Tamat.**

* * *

 **catatan penulis:**

yaaaay fanfiksi pertama 2017 di fandom ini! x) salam kenal, terima kasih sudah membaca ;v;


End file.
